


i get off on you getting off [on me]

by quietlyposts



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietlyposts/pseuds/quietlyposts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SoloMasturbation!Phil, featuring thoughts of Dan and a wet dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i get off on you getting off [on me]

Honestly, Phil doesn’t remember much about The Moment, just random, specific details. 

He remembers the feeling of carpet through his jeans, one of his feet was filled with pins and needles, and he could feel the heat of Dan’s cheek through his t-shirt. He doesn’t remember who was at the party, doesn’t remember what Dan had been drinking, doesn’t remember when, exactly, the party even happened. But he does remember that Dan was drunk, cheeks and ears pink, and he was leaning heavily into Phil’s side. Dan was talking to Phil’s friends like they were his own, and Phil had stopped listening ages ago, nursing what was only his third beer. He doesn’t remember hearing any questions asked, or what the conversation was, he just remembers Dan’s weight on him as the younger boy started talking about masturbating, and how _of course_ he’s fingered himself, and the male g-spot, and then it all fades again, into a warm, shame-filled feeling of Phil choking down the rest of his beer and trying to forget what he’d just heard.

He remembers Dan, though. Remembers his weight and warmth and his stubborn insistence that everyone should finger themselves. And they’ve known each other for years, now, so Phil had more to remember. He remembers how Dan looks in the mornings, curled under his comforter with no shirt, hair curly and cheeks flushed, like they had been before. He remembers what Dan looks like dressed up, and dressed down, and only in a towel. He remembers all the times they’ve brushed hands shopping, or cuddled together during a movie. He remembers the tightness in his chest when he could see Dan looking for him at a party, or event, how the other’s face would light up when he finally found him again.

And in all those memories, Phil forgot some things too; his guilt and shame, his fear, and doubt. And in those moments, Phil forgets to stop himself.

-

Phil can’t sleep. He hasn’t been able to sleep for hours, drinking far too much coffee far too late at night, so he’s been scrolling through tumblr for a while. And he keeps seeing these gifs, these little videos, of slim boys with nice asses and thick cocks and he can feel his own cock pressing into his pajama pants, swelled and waiting.

He reaches down to palm at it, and feels the thrill rush up his spine. Heat spreads through his ribs, into his stomach, lighting his cheeks aflame and making him roll his head into the pillow. He feels a glimmer of nostalgia, of deja vu, and he can’t quite place what it is. Something about the heat in his cheeks, something about the rush of embarrassment because of what he’s doing. He remembers, suddenly, being a teenager and experimenting with himself in his old bedroom. His fingers slip on his trackpad, and suddenly the gif he’d been staring at; nimble, long fingers pressing their way into a stretched, dripping hole; scroll away, and he was faced with several gifs of Dan, slightly blurry, from a livestream.

And suddenly, the feeling settled in Phil’s stomach, and he knew what it was. The fingers he’d been watching looked like Dan’s, tanned and soft, and the familiar rush was the one he always got when he though of his best friend in any way other than platonic. The way he felt when he remembered the night that Dan had talked so candidly about getting himself off.

And as he watches Dan grin, sees his face light up and shoulders shake, his hips jolt forward, knocking against his palm once more. And Phil slams the laptop shut, yanks his hands away from his crotch to press them into his eyes. He can’t keep doing this. Can’t let his mind run wild with these crazy ideas, with these… fantasies. 

-

Phil tries, so hard, not to do this. Not to categorize every movement, every shift, every expression- that he sees Dan make. He tries to focus on other things. He watches videos with people who look nothing like Dan, so that his imagination can’t project anything related to his friend, his roommate, onto the actors. But they do nothing for him, he feels nothing. Half the time, the images turn him off and he loses his erection completely, left unsatisfied and aching.

After a month and a half of being unable to get off, being barely able to sleep, he wakes up to find himself hard and aching against his mattress. He thinks, maybe, just maybe, he’s fixated on Dan’s story not because he wants Dan, no, of course not, maybe, maybe he just needs to try it himself.

And so he fumbles in his bedside drawer for lube, and slowly, carefully, stretches himself out. He feels open and exposed, and the rush of sensation is drowned out by the discomfort he feels, pressed into his mattress, air chilling his back.

Phil eases his fingers out of himself, and flops down into the bed. He pulls his covers up to his shoulders and forces himself to sleep.

-

Phil is awoken by the sound of gentle footsteps, muffled through several doors and a layer of carpet. He listens to Dan walk down the hallway, past his room, and listens hard to hear the muffled voices of the television turn on. He lets his eyes drift back shut, starts to drift back into slumber…

_Dan’s footsteps echo, and instead of passing by Phil’s room, they enter it. Phil wants to speak, but he can’t, and Dan won’t let him, sliding two fingers into Phil’s mouth, rubbing the pads against his tongue. Dan pulls his own sweatpants down around his thighs, resting his weight on Phil’s legs. He’s got one hand slowly pumping up and down on his cock, and another reaching under him. His head is thrown back in ecstasy, mouth pouring a stream of moans and expletives, and Phil sucks hard on Dan’s fingers, jacking himself off fast and firm. Dan slides a hand in Phil’s hair, fisting it tight and rocking back onto his other hand…_

Phil jolts awake again, one hand fisted in his hair, the other around his cock. He can’t hear the TV on anymore, and he squeezes his hand tight around the base of his cock. He’s so close to finishing, his dream of Dan still so vivid, so warm, in his mind.

He brings himself off the visual of his best friend curled against his chest, panting into his neck, fingering himself. And he sleeps that night, sweaty and ashamed, better than he has in years.

**Author's Note:**

> based off this post. which in summary is; when i have trouble getting off, i think of him getting off. 
> 
> http://orgasmictipsforgirls.tumblr.com/post/118164853073/male-masturbation


End file.
